


Where the Universe Guides Us

by Queen_Slytherpuff



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Jon and Daisy are Best Friends, Jon is a professor, M/M, Martin is a researcher for GhostHuntUK and What The Ghost, Other, Past Lives, Professor! Jon, Reincarnation, Soulmate AU, Trans Male Character, ace!Jon, fight me, researcher!martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Queen_Slytherpuff
Summary: In which Jonathan Sim is a history professor that refuses to believe in the existence of the paranormal, the spiritual and most definitely doesn’t believe in reincarnation and soulmates. Even if his dreams, his soul, and a certain researcher likes to tell him otherwise.





	Where the Universe Guides Us

“You cannot remove my scars or rewrite the past that haunts me. Just hold me tight and tell me everything is going to be okay.”  
-Michael Faudet

Jon’s always dreamt of him. Probably since before he could remember. He wasn’t entirely sure exactly if he did before, it is mostly a theory on his own childhood considering his parents had passed away before he could properly remember them. He remembered his younger dreams more than he could remember them. It wasn't his fault, his grandmother was never really the talkative type to begin with.  
He could dream of different cultures, places, and people. But it would always be him. Always. Even if his face, his voice, his name, his age, and his body changed. It was always him. He was certain of it. Every time, despite how different he looked and sounded in the dream. He just knows it’s him somehow.  
Now don’t get him wrong, he didn’t dream of this man every night or even every week during his childhood and adolescent years. His dreams were relatively normal obscured things just like everyone else while unconscious. He even had times where he didn’t dream at all. But those dreams, they never really stuck with him like the dreams he had about this person. They didn’t fill him with such happiness or sadness like the other dreams. They felt like faint memories rediscovered. Even if he reasoned with himself on how illogical and childish he considered it to be as as a child and teenager. He still attempted to deny it even now as an adult that the dreams he experienced were like forgotten memories reemerging.  
The dreams still affected him and followed him even as a grown man in his late twenties. He still dreamt of him. He seemed to dream of him even more now as an adult, despite how annoying it was for him. The dreams were stronger now than in his childhood as well. The dreams had always left him with strong emotions. In his childhood they had left him happier and less lonely in his grandmothers cold house. Now in his adult years they now left him feeling such longing for the physical being of this dream figure. He needed him to be real somehow, or the feeling he felt in the dreams to be real. This connection with this dream manistifation to be real in some way. Even if said feeling was completely irrational to Jon later in the day after his mind was clear.  
This mornings wasn’t any different than the last few weeks: waking up from a dream of laying in a meadow filled with wildflowers and tall grasses, the familiar presence of the soul that has been in his dreams for so long, holding his hand as they both look up at a star filled sky together. The soft sound of his voice singing a sweet melody so old and yet so new to his own soul. A melody he always forgets as soon as he opens his eyes and the reality of the real world crashes through him like a tidal wave. He’s had the same dream for the past few weeks now. It hits him all the same. Hits him with the same overwhelming nostalgia he feels when he wakes up from these dreams. And like every time, he lays in bed for a little while trying to combat the feelings he’s having with hard real logic. He likes to think that it helps. Just a little.  
Eventually, he decides to finally get up out of bed and tiredly shuffle out of his room and into the kitchen. Not wanting to accidentally trip over the Admiral, who had a tendency to flop down anywhere on the floor in his and Georgie’s flat, he flipped on one of the lamplights near the wall. Wincing at the strain the brightness out on his eyes for a few seconds. But at least now he wouldn’t accidentally hurt himself or the Admiral.  
Sure enough, the fluffy tabby was sleeping laid out on the kitchen floor near the sink enjoying his life and sleep. Jon couldn’t help but reach down and scratch behind the sleeping cats ears, earning a soft meow from the Admiral in response that made Jon grin as he continued to pet the tabby, “Didn’t mean to wake you,” he hummed out in apology to the equally sleepy kitty. Laughing softly as the kitty purred loudly, clearly happy with the attention.“I know how much the Admiral needs his sleep after all.”  
Jon reluctantly stopped petting the tabby, going over to the stove top to start the kettle and get everything out for his and Georgie’s morning tea. He leaned against the counter as he waited for his tea to finish, staring across their living room and out one of the windows in their flat into the early Saturday morning of London. Weekend dreams were never the same as dreams he had during the week. During the week he could always distract himself with thoughts of teaching to a room full of students who didn’t like him all that much. Giving them lectures on old civilizations, historical events, and research. Until he somewhat forgot about the dream he had the night previously. But he unfortunately didn’t have a class full of bored students to distract himself with on the weekends. He of course had Georgie but she always woke up much later on the weekends due to her usually having nightly ‘ghost hunting’ adventures with her group on the weekends. He had never gone on one of those adventures, believing it all to be nonsense himself, but he tended to help out a little when Georgie’s had trouble with historical research.  
He was drawn out of his thoughts by the Admiral rubbing against his leg and meowing for Jon’s attention, “Yes, can I help you?” he asked the kitty as he leaned down to pet him, the kitty skirted away before he could however. The Admiral walking over to his food dish, sitting down in front of it and looking at Jon expectedly as he waited. Jon couldn’t help but laugh at the cats tactics, pushing himself off the counter and toward the other cabinet where they kept the Admiral’s dry food, “Oh, you only want me for food, huh? I’m utterly wounded.”  
He picked up the cats food bowl before grabbing the bag of cat food and pouring a fair amount of kibble into the bowl. He gently put it back on the ground where the Admiral was meowing at him impatiently. He packed the cat food away and then going to make some tea for himself. After he was done he went to the kitchen table and pulled open his laptop to check his emails, knowing that despite his faith in students competence in their research on upcoming assignments. They would still have questions over what they needed for their research and his preference of formatting. He spent the rest of the morning until Georgie woke up answering emails to both his students in his classes as well as fellow coworkers and professors on updates in scheduling for exam week at the end of the semester.  
He was answering an email to a paterically irritating colleague when he heard the tidyings of Georgie finally waking up. It was only half past ten, which was relatively early for Georgie on normal weekends, “Morning, Gerogie.” he called out as he heard her bedroom door open, accompanied by the sound of her yawning and walking toward the kitchen.  
“Morning,” Georgie greeted as she walked into his view. Glancing at him for a second before going to turn on the kettle herself, while also starting breakfast for the both of them. Jon always forgot to cook something for himself in the mornings and Georgie always made sure to make him eat something if she was awake before he left for his classes. Which he was very grateful for. “Hm, what are you working on?”  
“Mostly, reading and responding to emails from my students. Fortunately, I have two more weeks until I have to grade their research papers. I am not looking forward to that.” he said matter of factly as he leaned back in his chair to watch Georgie cook. Jon loved watching Georgie cook, she was a hell of a lot better at it than him. He was a disaster in the kitchen when making anything other than tea, but even then he still messed it up sometimes. But watching her quickly cook together a good amount of food from practically nothing while they were at University together was honestly just amazing to him. They were both very different from University. Jon probably the most perhaps, he was a lot less scrawny then when he was in college, mostly due to Georgie having a heavy influence on his eating habits.  
“Bet your student’s aren’t feeling the same.” she said, her dark eyes warm as looked at him with a wide smile,“Research papers are a taunting thing.” Jon couldn’t help but scoff lightly at that but held his tongue, remembering all the times in University when both himself and Georgie were stressed about papers and exams. After a bit, Georgie finished cooking up some eggs, placing the pan on an oven safe plate before as well as carrying plates, forks, and her own tea over to the table.  
They both continued talking about work as they ate their breakfast, occasionally teasing each other in a friendly matter about certain things that had occurred during the week, while also discussing their plans for the weekend. Georgie was up early that morning, wanting to get work done for her upcoming investigation and podcast. She had apparently had hired a researcher, whom of which was highly recommended from her friends in Ghost Hunt UK. She didn’t doubt the groups judgement but wanting to double check her with her own research. The new research was surprisingly well versed in his knowledge and cross referenced a bunch of historical events with the place she was researching. She vaguely teased Jon about the probability of this researcher working at his place of work. But he shot that idea down with the fact that not a lot of people in academia field tended to outwardly believe in the paranormal excluding Tim Stoker. But he personally believed Tim did it to actively annoy him at times. However, what surprised Jon the most was the fact that Georgie did have plans to go to a pub later that night with a few of their friends. She told him that it wasn’t in anyway related to her paranormal things despite the fact some of them would be there. But she wanted Jon to come and despite this fact Jon wasn’t really keen on being around people who believed in ghosts that much, “Come one, Jon. It’ll be fun. We haven’t gone out for drinks in a while and you have nothing to grade this weekend,” she said as soon as she noticed the look Jon always gave her when he would come up with an excuse, “Please, Jon.”  
“Is it just your ghost hunting friends?” he asked, not being able to help the pained expression he was making.  
“No, just Melanie, Tim, Sasha and our new researcher. Melanie might bring a few of her friends from Uni but it’s unlikely,” she said with a shrug, “We’re all friends, besides a few newcomers. I thought it would be good for us. And for you. You haven’t gone for drinks in months now, Jon.”  
Jon thought it over. He was indeed somewhat friends with Tim and Sasha, he could probably talk to one of them about their classes or work if needed. But he wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Melanie and alcohol together. They already argued about a lot of things while both sober, who knows what would happen if both were intoxicated. But yet again, Georgie would be there to stop them if they got into a heated conversation. He sighed as he let his face fall into his hands in defeat. He could feel Georgie widely grinning at him despite not being able to see it, “Fine.” he said defeatedly while Georgie cheered in response, “But I’m holding you accountable, if something goes terribly wrong.”  
“That’s fine,” Georgie said with a look of triumph, “I don’t see you and Melanie getting into an argument as going terribly wrong.”  
Jon ignored that in favor of drinking his now cold tea, much to his own displeasure, Georgie just laughed at the face he made before offering to make him more tea. He spent the rest of the day making plans for his classes, responding to emails, and partly thinking about all the things that could go wrong with their evening plans at the pub. Deep down he knew he was being over dramatic but he couldn’t help it.


End file.
